Punishments
by Hop Scotch And Bananas
Summary: Sam gets more punishments than Dean does. Somethings arent always Sam’s fault, now Dean and John will see things from Sam’s eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Mentions of possible medical problems, depressed thoughts, physical harm, and swearing.**

**I don't own SPN.**

Dean never got nearly as much punishments as Sam did. Dean was perfect at everything therefore giving him the title of favorite son. Sam on the other hand wasn't so lucky, his dad sometimes seemed to think he was the worst person he ever layed his eyes on. That hurt Sam more than any punishment ever could.

His father was hurting him beyond words by giving Dean all the affection and pats on the back. Sam was left to watch and suffer in silence.

Sam already knew he was in deep shit when he found out he got a detention. Which really shouldn't have been his fault. He was so exhausted from training for 6 hours straight the night before that he couldn't help the slip of consciousness in math class. In his defense he has already learned what they covering in another school they had left 3 weeks prior. So he already knew what was being taught. But of coarse that was no excuse. Mr. George gave him a detention starting right after school until 4:30. So 2 hours. He knew when the school called his dad that when he got home he'd get the holy grail of punishments.

Again with the unfair treatments, John nearly gave up on getting Dean to be good in school which meant he would only get a stern talking to. Sam on the other hand was going to have the belt come out this time. Who knows, maybe even the spoons too.

He was not looking forward to it. The bell rang and Sam could already feel the sting on his ass in anticipation. Being his first ever detention, Sam didn't know what would happen, but it couldn't be too bad. His friend Derek gets one almost every day. Sam quickly stopped at his locker to get his backpack and walked nervously to Mr. George's room. At first Sam only peaked in. He saw George at his desk, glasses hanging close to the end of his nose. His brow was knitted together from being annoyed all day.

Why can't he just retire? He's like 80 or something. He should be in a nursing home with all the other old people.

" Come in Winchester," Mr. George said lowly without looking up. Sam completely opened the door and hesitantly walked in. Sam sat in his usual seat, near the front. He was expecting to see the angry face of Mr. George come up next to him and rant about how sleeping in class is not okay and he needed to write I'm sorry for sleeping in class on the board 200 times. Sam was confused when his teacher didn't get up. He was too focused on our homework he usually never graded. This would probably be the first time. It had been about 20 minutes before Mr. George even acknowledged him.

The older man sighed while putting his glasses down on the desk and rubbing his head.

He got up and went to the front of the class like he did during the middle of the day. He looked almost as depressed as Sam.

He signed and looked at the petrified boy.

" You aren't like regular students Sam. You're quiet, not annoying. This isn't regular behavior for you. I had to give you a detention or else I would get in trouble. You don't seem to ever get in trouble, so is something wrong, the reason why you're so tired?"

He asked politely, but in a tired tone.

"My dad made us do a lot of exercise last night." Sam said. He didn't want to add too much detail.

Mr. George knitted his brow together at the answer.

" Why?"

" I don't know, he just wants us to be in shape," Sam wasn't good at lying. But technically it wasn't even though this isn't the full truth. He wasn't overweight, but he did have some chub, which really was only baby fat. He is skinnier than most of the people in this school.

Mr.George didn't seem to understand.

" I know you now. I think I understand," Mr. George said nodding.

How? How could he possibly know.

" I had a dad like yours," Mr. George came a little closer, sitting in one of the desks diagonal from him.

" Let me guess, very strict, so strict you can't stand it. He brings out the belt sometimes, spanking are almost regular. He drinks, so much that he gets mad, uncontrollable at times. You don't see him for hows mane even days or he calls you, needing a ride from a bar. He is tough, mean at times. He likes things a certain way, and he won't settle for any else. You rarely get to call him dad, for he thinks he's at a higher power than a father. Maybe like a drill sargent. You move from place to place ever few weeks to months, starting at a new school. Always the new kid huh? You know how to handle guns, knives, fighting?"

Sam was shocked. He knew about his dad?

" Y-yeah, how'd you know about that?" Sam stuttered.

George nodded his head and got up, wondering around.

" Every once in a while we get a kid like you, one that has a hunter for a father. Usually the mother is dead. It's always vengents. In fact, it's more common than you think. I was a kid like you, never having a stable home life, no one who really understands."

" Wow, I never thought anyone had a life like mine. How are you a teacher then? My dad would kill me if I even mentioned college!" Sam asked, trying to find hope that he too could eventually have life as normal as anyone else.

" Not that I recommend this, but I ran away. I was 19, we were hunting vampires, nasty things. The day we killed them I left. I got accepted into college and even though my dad and I fought, it was worth it. Look where I am now. I have a two younger siblings. Darrel who is only a year younger, and my sister Jannett who is 3 years younger. I was never really close to my siblings, so it made it easier. But they still called and I still answered. Now I have 3 kids, a wife, 3 nieces, 2 nephews, and 5 grandchildren. I love each and everyone of them."

Sam was so shocked to see what life Mr. George has had. He didn't know people who live his lifestyle and ever got out. Sam wanted out at the nearest opertunity. But for now, he'd stay out. It's the only smart thing. Sam just nodded and sighed.

" Not looking into going home?" Mr. George asked knowingly.

" Nope, the belt is gonna come off tonight," Sam said closing his eyes.

" I understand kid, but I've found that if you don't show reaction, it helps. It shows maturity." Sam was glad to have someone that truly knows what he is going through.

" Thanks," Sam said smiling. Although this helped to ease him, the lingering feeling of his heart in his stomach wouldn't waver.

**Please review and tell me what you think!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was walking home. His hands shook with anticipation for what was coming. Mr. George let him off 20 minutes early, knowing Sam truly didn't deserve the detention. Sam didn't really want that. He wanted to waste as much time as possible before he had to face his father. As part of his punishment he had to walk home, that part was clear. Dean wasn't here in the impala to pick him up with a smile on his cocky face Sam would want to slap off.

He kept walking at a rather slow, scared pace until he realized that he wasn't even moving anymore, but rather standing in the middle of the road. He was confused, not knowing where he was, what he was doing. But this wasn't a new thing. It happens sometimes, especially when he was stressed or mad. He lost mere seconds, but it's noticeable. At school teachers just think he's day dreaming, then his father thinks he's being an annoying brat, ignoring orders. When really Sam can't help it. It usually lasts for like 3 seconds. But today feels different, because he is in deep shit and there is no way he can avoid it this time.

He looked around, now remembering that he is on his way "home" and is about to get his ass beat. Sam shook his head and kept walking. It didn't take him long to get back to the _very _small apartment that they have been taking residence in. The small building consisted of 4 different apartments each 2 bedrooms, a bath, and a room that was used as both the kitchen and livingroom. Sam hesitantly walked in, taking note that his brother wasn't in his usual spot, watching tv on the small static television In fact, he didn't even see the impala in the parking lot.

Sam walked in a little farther, putting his backpack near the door so it's ready for tomorrow. He tiptoed, trying to not make a sound although finding it hard because the floor boards were as squeeky as a teenaged girl at a sleepover. He thought he had done a good job until his father came out with belt already in hand, looking angry.

" Samuel James Winchester!" He bellowed. That was Sam's cue to panic, but moving a muscle meant certain death.

" You know better than to do something like that, get a detention! You know we need to not stand out, and what did you do? The opposite!" John was so angry, he walked up to his fourteen year old son and dragged him over his knee.

_What am I? Eight?_

John started whipping Sam ass with no emotion. Usually he would support his sons while they were in pain by telling them it's almost over, but that didn't happen. John kept going at it, belt whistling every time giving Sam a little heads up. Every wack increased the pain until it was a constant searing sting that was beyond what Sam has ever felt. He could tell if his was hot searing pain or if it was cold. All he felt was cold and harshness.

John didn't stop until the boy was crying his heart out. It felt like hours, but it couldn't have been more that 10 minutes. The only reason he stopped was probably his arm was tired and not because he cared for the well being of his son who which now was on the floor sobbing. He couldn't even move, it hurt so bad to the point it was crippling.

He hated his dad right now. He was a dick, a royal one at that. He cared nothing about Sam, only about his prize son, which was where? Where was Dean to cheer him up and hug him? Instead of the arms of Dean, John wrapped his around Sam. How dare he? How dare he think that it's all good between them? The only reason Sam got a detention in the first place was because he was so tired from his dads exercise standards. It was too much for him, probably Dean too. Although the perfect soldier would never admit it. In all honesty he was scared of the man he called dad. The one that would beat his ass if he acted like the kid he was. Sam scurried from his fathers touch and ran to his bedroom.

" Sam!" It wasn't so much anger in his tone but defeat. _Maybe he felt bad for doing it so harshly?_

Not caring about the consequences, Sam ignored the voice.

He cried on his stomach until he fell asleep, only being awoken to someone shaking his shoulder. He moaned and snuggled deeper into the covers, not even wanting to live anymore.

" Hey, Sammy,"

Was that Dean?

Sam decided to open his eyes and look up at the young 18 year old in front of him.

Tears started to form into his eyes in an instant. His vision was all blurry, tears threatening to overflow.

" Where were you?" Sam cracked out. It broke Deans heart seeing his baby brother like this. The kid could just never catch a break when it came to their father.

" He, he told me to get some food and some supplies, I didn't know Sammy," Dean said bowing his head down in shame for letting this happen when he wasn't here. He was too afraid to tell his father no, so he couldn't stay. If only Sam could just keep his mouth shut and do what he was told, maybe he and their father wouldn't fight so much. Or maybe this wouldn't have happened. It's too late now though and what's done is done.

" Well the food is here now, and dad wants us all at the table to eat." Dean said sitting on the bed next to Sam.

" I don't ever want to see him," Sam pointed and turned towards the wall.

" C' mon, you're already in trouble, just come out and do what you're told," Dean said motherly. Sam decided to listen this once and he got up, carful of his sore bottom. Just the thought of doing what his father wanted and making that dick happy boiled the blood inside his body.

They walked down the very small hallway to the corner of the kitchen where a table and three chairs sat. There were burgers and tacos on the table already next to an empty to go bag. Although it looked good, Sam didn't want to even sit down. He was pretty sure blisters were forming, surprised that it didn't bleed.

" Sit Sam," his dad ordered while grabbing paper plates from the counter.

Sam went to the seat he knew would be the farthest from his father, and cautiously sat down on his aching behind. He bite his tongue to suppress a hiss. The food looked good, but his appetite wasn't. He didn't want to eat with his family. Not today, probably not ever.

" So Sammy, why did you get the big one at school? What did you do," Dean asked playfully to try and lighten the mood a little.

When Sam didn't answer, he looked over to his baby brother. Sam was staring off in space, blinking twice every second. His jaw was clenching, almost like he was thinking. But this didn't seem right. Dean slightly tilted his head to the side. _Was he trying to cry?_

When John heard Dean try and talk to Sam coming to no avail, he turned around angrily to his youngest.

" Jesus Sam, he's trying to talk to you, can't you be polite enough to answer?!" John asked wanting to blow his top again. He has had enough with this kid.

Sam still didn't answer, he just stared and blinked right through the counter he was looking at. Or maybe not.

" Sam, woohoo," Dean played, now standing up.

Dean knitted his brow, fully standing now. He walked over to his baby brother.

" Sam? Hey," still no answer.

Dean snapped his fingers in front of Sam's face but got no reaction. It's like the kid wasn't even there.

" Sam!" Dean tried again.

John now sensed something not quite right with his youngest, he wiped his hands off and came to full attention in front of Sam.

" Sammy, can you here me?" Dean started to kneel down. He reached out and tried to tilt Sam's head towards him but it was quite stiff. Sam still wasn't responding to them.

" Sammy, what are you doing?" Dean asked getting more and more upset.

" Sam. Buddy can you here me?" John asked putting his hand under Sam's chin. The kid didn't respond to the touch. 5 more seconds passed before Sam snapped to attention and was spooked to see Dean's face right in front of his. This was weird because like a second ago Dean was sitting next to him. Like literally a second ago.

" Sam, why didn't you answer us," Dean asked relieved that Sam wasn't becoming catatonic.

" W-what do you mean? You didn't say anything," Sam asked confused, not even knowing what he was doing or where he was.

Sam looked around, memory instantly coming back knowing where he was and what he was doing. Why he was mad at his father and why he is in trouble. Sam refocused on Dean, stunned you see him still so close.

" What?" Sam asked.

" What? Sam we called your name like 10 times, you didn't answer. I waved in front of your face and everything. Do you not remember that?" All of Deans concern came flooding back.

" N-no." Sam said trying to act casual. When in reality he was petrified because he didn't know what was going on. He didn't know why he would lose time like he did. It was weird, but it's something he has lived with for quite a while.

" Well you wouldn't answer, like you were look- Sam? Hey, Sammy!"

Sam lost focas again and stared off, right through Dean.

" Dad, what is this?" Dean asked so scared. He nervously took Sam's hands in his and shook them, it did nothing. But in 3 seconds, life came back to Sam's eyes and innocently he looked into Deans. Dean could tell Sam wasn't doing this on purpose, it was legitimate.

" Sammy what's going on with you?" Dean asked.

" I don't know, nothing," Sam shrugged. He hid what he was really feeling, trying not to show to Dean and his dad that he was actually screaming inside. He would get so confused afterwards, and to be honest it was down right scary.

" I mean man, you like spaced out, for like 30 seconds and you just did it again for like 10. I don't understand what's goin on with you bud," Dean said trying to calm the nerves he knew were exploding in Sam's body.

Sam again shrugged and reached over to pick up a taco. The "episode" was over as soon as it started. Dean very slowly stood up and sat in the chair right next to Sam, keeping a very close eye on him.

While Sam ate silently at the table, he couldn't help but think about how much stuff he has to get done. School ends in 29 days and he still has to get 3 essays, 2 projects, and several reports done in the next 4 weeks when at home he has no time at all. He is beyond stressed, more than ever. Maybe that's why the whole spacing out thing has happened more often and for longer.

After Sam ate his food, it was just about time for bed. He took a shower, got his pajamas on, and went to go lay on his bed. He let out a sigh and closed his beyond tired eyes. Sleep came rather quickly, but then again so did awakening. It's like the night lasted 5 seconds and now school was barging in the door with a cocky grin. Sam woke up, groaning at the slight headache that was guarantied to become a raging storm. He stood up, noticing Dean wasn't in his bed. He was a tad confused, but he ignored it and grabbed some clothes. He slowly walked out of their room and walked to the bathroom to take a leak.

Changing into clean clothes did help him wake up a bit, but he was still exhausted for no reason what so ever. Walking out of the bathroom found himself in the living room/kitchen. He found Dean on the couch with a cup of coffee in his hand and a tired stare at the staticky tv.

" You're up early," Sam said with a scratchy voice, strained from sleep.

" Yeah, well I didn't get much last night," Dean said with a tired groan.

" Oh well I-" Sam's voice was cut out by him staring at the wall, hands and legs in the same position, not moving at all.

Dean's tired eyes shot to Sam. The kid was staring, not moving a muscle.

Sam's eyes came back to focas, " I umm, what was I saying?" Sam asked himself more than Dean.

" Sammy, are you sure you're okay?"

" Y-yeah," Sam sat down on the couch, feeling the slight head ache bump up a step.

John came into the living room, seeing both of his exhausted boys.

" Sam, you're staying home today, I wanna get this whole staring thing checked out."

" No dad, I thin-" Sam tried to speak but he got cut off by his dad.

" No Sam, for once just stop arguing."

Sam layed back in the cushions wanting to just give up.

Upon entering the hospital door, Sam's heart dropped into his stomach.

_What if something is actually wrong with him? What if it's gonna cost dad a lot of money? That'll make him hate me more!_

Dean could see the ever growing panic in Sam's body, and he side hugged the kid. Sam was starting to shake, but he had to at least pretend to be okay.

Waiting to be called was a nerve wracking think to have to do. Wait to be called and get a bunch of tests taken, needles, weird crap. When Sam's name got called he wanted to keep his sore ass planted on the seat, but Dean gently took ahold of his arm and " helped" him towards the doors. They entered a white room, a bed with railings was in the center, hospital gown folded neatly on the white sheets.

The ER doctor came into the small room, ordering Sam to put it on.

" Take everything off over the waste, pants too if you'd like. Don't worry, you can keep your underpants," The doctor winked. This was kinda creepy, and Sam blushed.

He took off his shirt, but left his pants on until he was on the bed. Dean helped to tie the back, then he sat on the bed, waiting to see what was gonna happen.

After waiting a few minutes a black docter came in with a clip board. He seemed to have a really calming feel to him, Sam eased a little." Okay, step on the scale so I can get your weight." The man said. Sam was a little embarrassing because of his partially exposed back, but only his family and doctors would be in here.

" 135 and a quarter, now your height," the doctor said already pleased." 5'7, pretty good."

He directed Sam back to the bed and he hopped on it. Next a blood pressure cuff went around his left arm. Next, his temperature was taken, then his eyes and ears checked.

" So, far," the doctor said while still looking over the patient," Everything looks pretty normal,"

John nodded.

" So, mind telling me what going on?" The doc asked politely looking at Sam.

How did he expect Sam to answer, he didn't really even know. John could see the stunned confused look on his sons face and answered for him. "We noticed Sam, like stare off into space, but nothing could get his attention back. We snapped our fingers in front of his face, yelled his name, nothing. But like 20 seconds later he was back to attention. It has happened several times." John expalined.

" How long have _you _noticed this Sam?"

" Since I was like 10." Sam shrugged.

" Wait, you've noticed this for about 4 years and you've said nothing?" Dean asked.

" Yeah," Sam shrugged," I guess I just never knew what it was so I just never mentioned it,"

" Sam, do you ever remember them? The weird space outs?" The doc asked, now writing some stuff down on the clipboard.

" No, I just get confused afterwards." Sam shrugged.

After farther examination and blood tests, the doctor came back in and sat down on the chair next to his bed.

" Well other than a little bit of low iron, he seems pretty healthy." The doctor explained.

" Well what causes low iron?" John asked.

" Some types of anemia can cause low iron, but that is most likely not the case. Like I said it was only a little bit so maybe just a little bit more veggies and he'll be good. But I think I might know the reason for the spacing out. Sometimes young kids have things called absence seizures. Those are where the chemical make ups and science stuff I'm sure you might not understand kinda go haywire. So that can cause a mini seizure that lasts a few seconds. Commonly the person will blink rapidly, move their jaw, and fingers when this happens."

" So how do we stop it?" Dean asked.

" Well these types of seizures usually happen in young kids, so it's strange to see this happen in a teen. But it's not impossible. Usually if it's lasting this long it means it might go into adulthood. This is sorta life altering, somethings might have to change. But people with this condition find a way to live a normal life. Anyway, we're not entirely sure if this will keep going into his adulthood,"

" Well how has this been happening for 4 years and we havn't noticed?" Dean asked.

" Stress is a factor. I can only guess that Sam here is a bit stressed with finals coming up and stuff like that," the doctor shrugged.

Dean was shocked and petrified, not knowing what to even say or do. He didn't know what this meant for Sammy or for their life. But whatever happens they'll figure it out.


End file.
